Pink gowns and demon crowns
by Devileah
Summary: Yuuris and Wolfram relation ship takes a turn for the better when Wolfram turns into a girl, at first Wolfram is happy, until he relises that Yuuri only likes his body and is worried Yuuri wont help him turn back, or will stop loving the blonde when he does. (WolframxYuuri, Yuuram)
1. Chapter 1, Wolfram's Light

"It's hot" moaned Yuuri as he pushed his head into his fiancés shoulder blades. They were returning from a visit to Stoffels castle, Ao was left at Blood pledge castle due to "un-careful planning" as Yuuri had travelled there in a carriage with Stoffel. His fiancé had demanded that Yuuri ride back with him so in no place to be picky here he was sharing a horse with the temperamental blonde demon.

Dreamily he nested his head further into his fiancés back with a slight moan. Then blushing more than he knew was possible pulled backwards. His cheeks burnt as he snapped his head away, mumbling. The horse was in a gentle trot which kept lightly pushing the flushed Yuuri back towards wolfram. His fingers curled into Wolframs shoulders and held tight for his life re-burying his head, shielding his face from the demanding sun.

For a change wolfram was being quiet, in fact he hadn't spoken much since they left. Yuuri, unable to see Wolframs sly smirk, was worried about the blonde.

"Wolfram" he whispered,

"Um," replied his fiancé, trying not to let his delight show in his voice,

"What's wrong?"

Wolfram sensed the opportunity and seized it, urging the horse silent he shook his head. Yuuri groaned as the horse change speed and he slipped closer to wolfram, soaking in his warmth and that of the sun. He was worried more about wolfram than the heat though as he let his hand slip down past wolframs outstretched arms and hook together pulling at wolframs chest.

Yuuri sat on the bed already changed when wolfram came in, merrily wondering to the closet and pulling out his usual pink dressing gown. Yuuri watched the blond slightly lifting himself from lying down to examine Wolfram. His fingers lightly unfastening each button of his jacket and then slowly pulling it off, same with his shirt until his pale skin was reviled for Yuuri to see.

Yuuri marvelled on how handsome Wolfram truly was in the candle light. His hands moved down seemingly unaware of his audience and unlatched his top button, sliding his fly, he smirked at Yuuri, making the king turn away, completely flushed.

"I really don't mind you watching." Wolfram taunted slyly, "In fact if you're so interested why don't you come here and..." he pondered the next word carefully before deciding on "help."

Yuuri Grumbled at being caught, he curled slightly and refused to turn back to Wolfram. Until he felt a warm presence pushed up behind him. wolframs arms wrapped around Yuuri tightly, holding him in place and his knees slid along Yuuri's thigh's to lock in place with Yurri's, completely replicating the form Yuuri held wolfram pushed his head to rest on top of a helpless, frozen Yuuri, breathing onto his neck. His top leg pushed between Yuuri's parting them slightly; wolfram lifted his head again to rest his lips on Yuuri's ear and softly whispered on word,

"Wimp."

Yuuri blushing intensely tried to pull out, first his torso, which only made Wolfram tighten his iron grip, then his legs, but wolfram pushed his further between, until Yuuri finally stopped realising it was worsening the situation. He sighed and relaxed, not fooling Wolfram who just pulled him back in the moment of weakness. Wolfram giggled on how hopeless this wimp was, he slightly resembled a caterpillar in a cocoon.

"i am your fiancé you know." Wolfram smirked before removing himself and letting Yuuri relax. Both rolled onto their backs and looked up. The double black hated how Wolfram constantly reminded him of that fact. It really was a mistake.

Yuuri groaned and turned away again, slowly drifting into a pitiful sleep. Wolfram on the other hand was restless. Drifting in and out of Lucid dreams of Yuuri. Eventually, just before dawn, Wolfram slipped out and got changed. There was no use trying anymore. He slipped from the room slightly startling the guards positioned. Wolfram glared at the man for being so off-guard, but the man only saluted the blonde, who lost interest quickly and slipped away. Wolfram slipped out of the building strolling around the garden at first. Slowly he lost interest in the flower, except on, "Full of Yuuris naivety" he smirked at the flower that stood tall next to Beautiful wolfram. His smirk quickly vanished as he heard Conrad's voice. He turned to leave the grounds, to escape to the forest on his horse. He missed the convocation between his brothers. Maybe if he had listened in he would not have gotten into the mess he did. He slipped into the tall trees casting a dark shadow around the teen, searching for signs of life. Comfortable in solitude he left the horse and ventured slightly further into the tree coming across a crystal lake.

He strolled along the edge as always, after a while he stopped and sighed. In the silence he jolted. Well silence wasn't quite correct. A rustling came from the branches. Slowly something, someone stepped out. A gasp echoed around the lake and a blinding light shone from the person engulfing the lake and the teen in it. He gasped for air as he fell to his knees unable to support his own weight. One word lay heavy on his tongue; he let it slip in his final breath.

"Yuuri"


	2. Chapter 2, Yuuri's Night

OMG! That was a fast response! I never expected a follow until about chapter 3 but wow! I will be updating more than I originally planned now for sure! . but anyway thanks to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed, especially reviewed! That made my day to hear your voices! (Or ready you letters :p) I am sorry if I spell something wrong or get the terms wrong or something :p PM or Review if there is anything you want to see happen, until then I will get on with the story

"Wolfram?" yuuri groaned and turned, he realised that his fiancé had vanished during the night and groggily lifted himself up and glanced around the room. The morning light peeked through the slightly ajar curtains and the candle must have been left burning through the night, or lit a while ago and not extinguished maybe as there was a small pool of wax below the burnt wicker.

The king pulled himself out of bed, muscles aching and slowly got changed. He heard solders outside talking could just be heard through the clang of metal.

"That grey cloud doesn't look good." One moaned,

"I know!" sighed the other in desperation, "I am outside training this afternoon with Sir Weller as well!"

"Ha!" snorted the first one, "Sir Von Bielefeld is training me, he will probably cancel if it rains, he will want to be with his daughter,"

"Or having some fun with his fiancé," the other one almost laughed, lowering his voice, not in volume but in tone he continued, "Heard that the princess has been sleeping with her grandmother recently, it appears his majesty has been alone with his highness through the nights."

In an equally low voice the other one joined the gossip "I was guarding their room last night, definitely some moans, mainly his majesty, they can't be very good as they didn't last long."

Yuuri blushed at the idea, slightly embarrassed that he was the uke in their imagination.

NO! He told himself, that's not what I should be mad about! He shook his head and flung open his door making the two gossipers freeze in their tracks. Yuuri strode past and they stood to attention,

"Your majesty!" they called together as the young king strode past.

Wearing his best fake smile he looked at them intensely, "Good morning," he called merrily and carried on his way to the dining hall.

He arrived and there were all his companions, he was the last to arrive, other than one.

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked curelessly,

Each looking at one another, few actually making eye contact. Conrad eventually spoke (accompanied by a shrug)

"We thought he was with you."

Yuuri shook his head and walked over to the table, sighing restlessly, he had a nightmare, or dream, he wasn't really sure. He was marring a really pretty girl, but he looked into the audience, there was Conrad on the first row, he looked at Yuuri with an obviously fake smile, but what hurt the most was that Conrad's hand was on Wolframs back, Wolfram wouldn't even look up. His fringe had casted a shadow over his face, concealing it in its moment of weakness. When it came to say "I do" Yuuri stumbled the girl, "Jess" she was called it turned out looked nothing like wolfram, she was beautiful with long straight brown hair and a soft face, she suited her pure white dress, almost like snow. Yet it felt she didn't want to be there, Yuuri could tell. In her eyes he saw himself, the way him and Wolfram were, he stuttered and that was when he woke up. Unsure of his answered.

Yuuri ate his breakfast mostly in silence, until he noticed the small hand tugging on his sleeve; his cute daughter looked up with her large eyes, pouting slightly.

"Where's Wolfram?" she questioned,

Yuuri smiled at his cute daughter and answered simply, "He probably went for a walk"

The girl sunk back into her chair looking at the empty seat between the farther and daughter. Yuuri looked as well, it was strange for wolfram to leave in secret, but he would be back soon. By lunch Wolfram still hadn't returned, concerned Yuuri asked Conrad if they could go and look for Wolfram, reluctantly Conrad agreed. Conrad set off first to gather information. When he returned, he ignored Yuuri and marched straight to Gwendal.

"She's back." He half growled, "He's gone." He continued.

Gwendal stopped and abruptly stood up throwing his chair backwards. He glared at His brother who wore a stern, serious face.

"Gather the guards." He growled back. Obediently Conrad turned and left the room, seeing that Yuuri was stood behind him, breathing heavily. He span and speedily strolled off to where the guards waited, in their dining hall.

"Conrad! CONRAD!" Yuuri called after his godfather. (Who still ignored him!) He pushed the door open and demanded all free guards were to gather outside, fully equip.

"Conrad." Yuuri demanded with a strange tone of authority.

The man turned to face the king, "Your majesty" he said woodenly.

"Where are we going." He almost instructed

"**I** am going to find Wolfram." He said

"No, **WE **are going to find wolfram." Said Yuuri stubbornly.

"Your majesty, you cannot-"

"**WE** are going to find Wolfram." Yuuri repeated.

"Your majesty, this is too dangerous, I must go alone"

"Conrad." Yuuri said with authority, not even looking at the soldier who, admittedly, was slightly scared, "I _**ORDER**_ you to take me to find **MY** fiancé."

Yuuri flushed at the "F-Word" he almost never said.

Conrad, defeated, allowed Yuuri to come, so long as Yuuri listened to everything Conrad said and stayed by his side. After all he couldn't of denied his kings orders.

They arrived at the edge of a large forest, similar to a rain forest on earth, full of strange flowers and vines dangling from the surface. They dismounted with their twenty or so guards. Yuuris mouth gapped at the sight and he stood next to Conrad, amazed that such a forest existed so close to blood pledge castle.

Slowly they entered, weaving around the trees, well the guards. Yuuri and Conrad headed straight to the lake, as Yuuri shouldn't be doing work. Yuuri stood on the edge of the crystal water and bent over to touch the shining surface before Conrad's large hand grasped his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't" he simply instructed, watching the surface cautiously.

Yuuri huffed and looked at the tree line. There collapsed against a tree, were two girls, sleeping peacefully. He approached them and stood above one. She had long golden hair swept over her pale face, she wore a white dress with a familiar blue coat.

"Wolframs" said Conrad beside Yuuri, confirming his suspicions. Then Yuuri turned his attention to the other girl. She was like porcelain the way she sat. It was the girl from his dream. His possible wife.

"Jess." He whispered suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3, Greta's Fathers'

Thanks for the reviews, I have nothing better to do (AKA I am avoiding homework) so I am going to upload this chapter fairly quickly! Anyway, I may Wright more of a not at the bottom but until then... enjoy I guess...

"My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld." the blonde thought, his eyes were heavy and hard to open, he groaned softly at his aching body. He slowly pulled his eyes open and gasped at the sight. Yuuri, in all his beauty, was leaning over him, staring at the blonde.

"Y-Yuuri?" he stuttered.

"Hello? Do I know you?" choked the double black cautiously.

"Yuuri? It's me? Is that a joke?" he said as Yuuri sat back and Wolfram pushed himself up to a sit. Putting the palm of his left hand to his forehead, he moaned at the searing pain in his head.

"I am sorry, i don't know who you are?" he stated, bluntly.

"Yuuri, really I am not in the mood."

Yuuri shook his head and looked at the blonde, troubled, "I really don't remember meeting you, miss, what's your name?" he said sheepishly.

Deciding to play along with the kings little game wolfram pulled the best patronizing voice he could manage and taunted him "Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Your majesty." He groaned again and tried to turn out of the bed but suddenly Yuuri pushed him back a long, dark shadow cast over his face.

"Who. Are. You" he growled,

Confused Wolfram turned again, "Stop it now Yuuri, it's me."

He glanced down and jumped up. He almost yelped when he saw his clothing. He glared daggers at his fiancé and scooted away from the boy who hadn't moved since the last thing Wolfram had said, "What the hell! You wimp! Why am I wearing this outfit!" he shrieked examining the white, knee length dress , it was slightly gray and had thin straps that had lowered to be draped around his shoulders, he gripped it and turned slightly, revelling a pale, greyish blue under layer. He glared at the king again blushing slightly.

He sighed lightly thinking that there was probably a reason someone had changed his outfit in his sleep and stepped back towards Yuuri,

"Stay away." Growled the king weakly.

"Yuuri?" questioned the blonde,

That was when the door was almost busted off its hinges by a sword wielding, slightly tired, Conrad. He was gasping for breath as he looked between the two before fixing his eyes on Wolfram.

"Conrad?" questioned the confused blonde,

"Who is she then?" asked Conrad, slightly less defensive but not lowering his weapon

"NOT YOU TOO!" screamed Wolfram screeched and stomped.

Confused Conrad's eyes darted between the two.

"IT'S ME! WOLFRAM!" he moaned, loudly, sighing he glared back at his brother,

"Miss?" he asked, then suddenly on guard he cautiously walked towards the girl.

"I am a boy." he moaned slightly annoyed

Yuuri stood up to face them, "Who. Are. You?" he growled again, still his voice was weak.

"WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD! I AM YOU BLUMING FRIANCE! I AM HIS BROTHER!" he said gesturing to Conrad "WOLFRAM! WOLFRAM! WOLFRAM!" as if to prove a point he extended one finger and a flame appeared and slowly it rolled back to his now open palm and it turned into a fireball, "WOLFRAM!" he screamed.

He let the fire ball vanish and panted, worn out from screaming. "Wimp." He whispered, on the verge of tears and then ran out of the room, one arm shielding his face; the other lifted the front of the dress. As he ran he passed Gwendal and some solders and then Gunter, Anissina and his mother, he didn't stop though, not until he reached the garden where he dropped to his knees by the flower bed. He reached out to touch the biggest and most beautiful flower whispering its name

"Full of Yuuri's Naivety" he gulped his tears as he heard a familiar voice,

"Ah!" standing next to him was his beautiful daughter

"You look like daddy!" she gasped as she saw the blondes emerald eyes.

"I am Daddy," he whispered,

"Nuh hu!" she moaned before smiling, "you would be a mummy" he smiled at his Childs innocents, did yuuri put her up to it?

"That's one of my favourites too!" she said pointing at the large flower at the tip of Wolframs fingers.

"One of," he repeated

"This one..." she answered the unasked question "is my other!" she elegantly stroked the beautiful bloom

"Beautiful wolfram," smiled the blonde

She nodded, smiling all the while, "You sure know your flowers," she stood up and extended her hand, Wolfram smiled back and accepted it (although it made no difference, he pushed himself up and smiled at her, as if praising her help, blushing she said "You have a beautiful smile, miss."

Wolframs heart sunk but he kept a brave face, smiling a now plastic smile, didn't she realise? But it was short winded when he heard fast approaching footsteps, he darted his attention, knowing they were searching for him, he smiled and lifted Greta in a princess cradle and ran deeper into the garden, bucking behind a bush.

"Wolfram carries me like this when I am tired!" she cooed lightly

Wolfram smiled back and nodded at her, blushing at the blonde emerald eyes she said "You remind me of daddy." She gripped the blonde's shoulders as he started to run again.

"Where is the best place to hide?" he asked himself Greta giggled and pointed the way releasing his left shoulder. Eventually the ducked in a covered spot by a lion's head in a wall.

"I hide here when we play hide and seek" she grinned proudly

"Greta." Wolfram took a serious tone,

"Do you remember when you cut your arm reaching to get a purple rose?" he asked sweetly, confused she nodded, "Or when you crawled into you daddies' bed because you had a nightmare about the maids, Anissina and grandma vanishing and you being the only girl left? Do you remember?" she nodded,

"How did you know?"

"I am Wolfram" he whispered softly.

Unexpectedly she sat back and smiled, "I believe you!" she cooed lightly

"Greta?"

"You have the same eyes, I was curious, I felt like I knew you! And now I know I do, Your daddy!" she smiled joyfully, but a bit too loudly, as a stomping came from all directions around them and spears came at them, viciously, pointing at the blonde but surfing over Greta, as she was pulled back.

"NO!" she called desperately throwing herself back towards Wolfram, but failing under the iron grip.

"Greta!" he called back, reaching out but he was stopped by a spear violently pushed closer. "Greta." He whispered recoiling his arm.

"WOLFRAM!" she cried and dived forward, a slight gash on her cheek appeared as she brushed past the spear and threw her arms around the blonde, she buried her head in her mum/dads shoulder and he/she whispered into Greta's ear, "It's okay."

"Wolfram" she cried lightly, fidgeting, burring further into the blonde.

Wolfram pushed her back slightly and looked into her knees,

"Go and find everybody, don't worry, I will see you real soon," smiled Wolfram at his daughter

As someone gently pulled back the crying girl, she nodded and wondered off with the soldier, he got lost watching her retreating form that he forgot the situation. He was surrounded by castle guards and one of them had poked his cheek with the tip of a blunt spear to remind him. Slowly he raised and stood tall as one came behind him and mercilessly grabbed his wrist holing him in place. The group walked the pathetic looking girl back through the castle and too an empty, plain room. Sitting her down on a chair at the edge, a table with five chairs was in the centre. Slowly they filled up with familiar faces, first Gwendal, who didn't even look at his brother/sister, then Gunter, moaning about the unfair-ity, of everything. Next Yuuri, accompanied by Conrad.

Wolfram swiftly turned his head away. Conrad laid a blue jacket on the table, Wolframs jacket.

"Who are you?" cooed Gunter in the usual annoying high pitch voice,

"I AM wolfram von Bielefeld." He said sternly, eyeing the man strictly before looking away again. A knock at the door sounded and Wolfram realised they were short one person. At the door stood the one person he did not wish to see, someone he didn't want to be cold too.

"Mother." He said sweetly as the figure appeared.

"Wolfram" she whimpered looking at her pathetic son/daughter, "It is you."

"Mother?" Conrad and Gwendal asked together, confused.

"It is." She whimpered, woodenly staggering over to her . She wrapped her hands around his face, she aloud her thumbs to stroke his/her cheeks and then drew herself in and held him/her tightly.

"Wolfram." She whispered

"How can you tell?" asked Gwendal,

"The eyes." She smiled, "I would recognise those beautiful emeralds anywhere." She aloud one blonde lock to float through her fingers and smiled weakly at Wolfram.

"Then why is he a she?" asked Yuuri, back to his normal self, almost.

Cheri shrugged and pulled up her new daughter. "I don't know." She smiled, hugging Wolfram again, unwilling to let go, scared that wolfram would leave her. She was scared at first when she was told that wolfram had gone and then a girl claimed to be him.

"I think she can answer that." Said Gwendal, tiredly.

He beckoned and a soldier led in another girl, Jess. She blushed insanely, as all eyes locked on her.

"What's your name." Asked Gunter, curious

"Jess?" Yuuri answered for her she grinned, sadistically and nodded.

"Jessica too you people." she smirked, her voice was sweet, yet with a slight tone of something else, was it... evil? No... Knowledge may be a better word for it...

"What are you?" asked Conrad, looking between Yuuri and the girl

"I am what you would call... a banshee I guess."

Okay if you don't know what a banshee is, it's a magical, mythical creature, usually represented by a girl, typically they are seen crying over a dead body or crying when someone is going to die.

Time for notes, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed again, they make my day, in answered to nikesha's question, about why Conrad ignored Yuuri last chapter, I thought if Conrad was scared or, worried and stressed he would do something completely out of character, in this case, ignore Yuuri, sorry if you didn't like it! :p hope you enjoyed this chapter...


	4. Chapter 4, Banshee's words

"A... Banshee?" questioned Conrad, well more spoke his thoughts,

Simply she nodded flicking her wrist as if to brush it away, "Hm, is that all? Why did you call me here?" she questioned opening one eye, while looking slightly away.

Slightly angered by her disrespect, Gwendal coldly glared at the self-proclaimed 'Banshee' "What did you do to Wolfram." He growled at the girl,

"Hm?" she moaned looking softly around the room taking in all of the features of the people keeping her hostage, "I assume you mean the petit blonde" she said pointing to wolfram,

The mother let go and let her daughter who fall into her seat. "Petit?" Wolfram whispered,

"Well, compared to" she eyed Cheri disgustedly "never mind."

"That's our mother!" Gwendal and Wolfram shouted together, Conrad just eyed the girl, there was something she was hiding, or at least not telling.

"In answer to your question, I don't believe it was entirely my fault." She sighed ignoring their sudden outburst,

"Entirely?" repeated Yuuri, this made the brothers freeze, they had forgotten about the young king with them

"Look, kid, surely you aware of more presence than what you can see. Like when you are alone in a room but feel like you're being watched." She tried to explain, they looked at her dumbfounded, with a sigh she continued, "Certain people have powers to connect to the other worlds, there are three parallel worlds, the land of life, where we are, the land of death, where we will go should we not have our soul re-used, and the land unknown. Some people can see beings from these worlds, there is a way passed in some family's to see them, or sometimes a simple trick, often belief is enough for some. Another way is to be born with a talent; usually one of each race is born with the talent. Do you understand?"

They had no idea but nodded anyway,

Sighing she tried another approach, "Look, when you are a child you may have 'imagined', and I use that term lightly, friends and such, other people and creatures, it is more likely you believed in spirits being with you, so you could see them." She glanced around all eyes fixated on her, "Well, if you somehow contact those in the forest you may get an explanation, until that day you can either keep me locked in this place, so I have to escape, which, believe me, I will or you can let me go now." She smiled at them smugly as they exchanged glances

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" she screamed,

"Wolfram" whispered Yuuri,

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT LIEING CAN I EVEN GO BACK TO BEING A BOY!" he continued, disregarding any form of curtsey,

"You will just have to trust me now, wont ya," she smiled back

"Your under house arrest until we found out who you really are." Said Gwendal, fighting to stop himself ordering her execution.

"Option number one it is," she grinned as the guards lead her out of the room.

"How troublesome," said Gwendal, massaging his temples, but Conrad paid not note, only he was at the right angle to see the dangerous glint in her eyes, as she walked away, or the smug smirk that was plastered on her face.

"I'm going to bed." Wolfram groaned, tired from the same experience,

"Sit." Ordered Gwendal looking at his brother,

"GWEN-" shouted Wolfram, but he stopped abruptly, seeing the glint in Gwendal's eyes, he wouldn't believe Wolframs identity just because of two girls' instincts. He needed one thing everyone knew it. he didn't need to say it, it was plastered everywhere on his face, as if he had written it on in a marker.

Proof.

This is only a short chapter, and I am sure you are confused about what Jess said, don't worry it should become clearer, later on, the more chapters I post the clearer it will become Xp

To answer the question by Nickesha,

"...how didn't wolf realize that he was a girl? and what was up with Yuuri's voice"

Yuuri was on the edge of maoh (or maou) mode, thinking that the girl was mocking him while "wolfram" was in danger, also Wolfram figured the clothe were a joke and his hair was clip on maybe, a trick by Yuuri, but i guess that bit was poor planning, he kind of figured it out later on, not sure when though :p


	5. Chapter 5, Gwendal's Brother

Wolfram P.O.V.

"What Proof should i offer you?" i growled, refusing to look up from my clenched hands, wresting between the folds in my dress, i should of known that Gwendal wouldn't risk his precious ego on the feelings of a woman, even if it's his own mother (and niece) and more importantly, i should of know that Yuuri hadn't realised that this girl could possibly be his fiancé, even after being so close, surely he smelt the bubblegum shampoo he brought me from earth, how could he not realise.

"Wolfram... erm, miss..." Coughed Gwendal

"Should I tell you I left my diary at the Bielefeld estate? Should i say my dram journal is under my bedside cabinet? Or maybe I should tell you that I know where you hide your spare knitting needles and wool? The first doll that you made me... remember the sand bear you made me? Sure it was only your second? I still have it you know, it's in my wardrobe, on the shelf, waiting. Maybe i should say what Conrad told me when he first met Julia or what Yuuri confessed to last week," a crimson blush coated each of their faces, i didn't care though, i was ready to go on when a overly peppy and slightly scary voice croaked into the room.

Anissina

"I think maybe I can help. I believe my new invention could be of assistance here." She squeaked.

The whole room was stiff, nobody daring to move, as if should couldn't see us. I clenched my fists, digging my fingers into my legs until I felt the pain._ This is real. _I thought to myself.

My next words made the whole room gasp with their long, deprived lungs, not gaining air since Anissina's entrance.

"Fine." I croaked, biting my lip, "I'll do anything so Yuuri will look me in the eye again." For the first time, since this morning, he looked at my face gulping and glowing red as his eyes met mine for a mere second, i stood up and looked at her, directly. I had to do this, for Yuuri, for Greta, Gwendal, mother, Conrad, Gunter, GOD even Dorcascos! I wanted to be able to be wolfram again soon; surely the first step would be able to be trusted by my friends and family again. "What have you got for me?"

An evil grim grew across her face as her eyes focused on mine, then as if pleased with the small examination she huffed. "I call it..." She extended her arms, "See-what-people-actually-think-kun!" she sung with her smirk as always.

What had i gotten into...

~Yuuri P.O.V~

'Wolfram' slowly moved her hands in a circular motion, stretching her wrists and getting used to the what bonded her to the chair, slowly doing the same with her feet as her ankles wore bound. Her head had a band on it with dangerous-looking loose wire trailing off the back off to somewhere off behind the uncomfortable looking wooden chair. After Anissina's explanation I expected some sort of lie detector although this looked more like an executioners chair, considering the way most of her experiments turned out, it was probably suitable. The girl with the emerald eyes glanced at me and smiled i snapped my head away.

Surely this wasn't wolfram, she was so... pretty! Wolfram is or was rather handsome. WHAT AM I SAYING! Wolfram i still the same somewhere, he probably went to a different woods! How embarrassing if we have kidnapped two innocent girls! Still, they had his jacket? And why would Jess say those things on a whim? Surely she isn't so dumb as to infuriate, and waste the time of the royal court? How would you explain Cheri and Greta? They seemed so sure? But was it even possible? i... i just don't know anymore!

A large cackling sound snapped my attention, the sound turned out to be Günter's power being transferred to the machine, a large wall of light lit up and wolfram breathed deeply, seeming slightly in pain as she gasped for breath. My heart sunk at the sight, though i would never admit it. if the real wolfram could see me now i know exactly what he would say.

~Wolfram P.O.V~

GOOD FOR NOTHING! A clench of pain shot through my head, feeling like what I would imagine an arrow would. UNWORTHY! My mind screamed as a wrenching pain shot through my stomach, CHEATER! My heart dropped and then leapt up through my throat, i hated the pain the machine gave up. But when Yuuri blushed i wondered what he was thinking of? He couldn't be imagining something dirty about this body? Surely it was me, but not ME, i mean this isn't Wolfram? Is it? is he cheating or is he showing love for his fiancé?

The pain shot through my body making my breathing deep, i had to gasp for air, and certain body parts flinched in the pain were pulled back by the bonds. I had to say what they told me though.

"I am..." the pain shot through my throat, "...Wolfram..." the pain shot through me again, "...Von Bie..." I screamed as the pain was agonizing, but I had to continue, "...Bielefeld..." I gasped, only one more line all I had to say was 'son of Cheri' that's all they said, for some reason I opened my left eye, i had to see my friends, I needed hope, inspiration. I wanted to be reminded why I was bearing all this pain. That was when I saw it. I saw his face, it was tight, and obviously in pain, he didn't like seeing me being hurt, even if he is a Cheating wimp, he is MY cheating wimp.

Yuuri.

~Yuuri P.O.V~

She gasped between breath, she had screamed once from what almost looked like torture, her breathing gotten heavier and it had been what felt like an hour since she last spoke. Nobody in the room spoke. The only human influence in the room was the shared gasps for breath that wolfram and Gunter had.

Slowly her limps moved. They parted slightlygrowing out sucking in and then making a popping motion.

What Wolfram said next, it made everything go silent, the machine seemed to stop croaking, Gunter had actually stopped peddling to look at him, stopped gasping, all of us were breathless. The birds outside had gone quiet and the chatter of maids guards stopped.

"I LOVE YUURI!"

~General P.O.V~

Her words made the room freeze. All eyes fixated on the girl, her chest moving in and out as she grasped all the air she could. The machine seized along with Günter. Nothing, nobody moved not until Anissina spoke.

I-I don't think we got the results..." she stumbled on her words, still staring at the girl, "The machine cut off power before it had processed."

"Then I'll do it again." Gasped Wolfram as she let her eyes flutter open, looking at Anissina, she had to, it was her fault anyway, if she had stuck to the script this would have – would have...

"No need." Cut her oldest brothers, low voice, though it sounded softer than usual. "This is Wolfram Von Bielefeld." He said, smiling slightly. "Nobody else, would call Yuuri a wimp and then admit love for him so openly," he smirked; at least one person had heard her.

Conrad relaxed and sighed looking at his new sister, his soft eyes that she so missed returning. Cheri smiled, through her tear filled eyes; she tried to be strong but couldn't hide her pain. Gunter squealed softly, almost like a fan girl watching her favourite TV couple share their first hug. Gwendal remain emotionless. Anissina's bewildered expression turned into smug smirk and then she looked softly on the young girl. Yuuri wouldn't look up from the floor, still you could almost see the heat from his blush radiating off his face.

~Yuuri P.O.V~

I had always known that Wolfram had liked me really. Well I had deep down. On the surface I always brushed it off, telling myself that it was a joke, a political marriage, but he just so openly admitted it. When so much pain surged through his body. That was wolfram. I am sure of it. I could hear him. He silently called me a wimp, and then yelled a confession. But how do I feel? No he's a bo- wait; he's a she now, but how long for.

My legs wobbled and weakened under the weight of his body and fell to the ground.

How do I feel? Who is the real Wolfram? What's going on?

"I-I don't understand." I whispered. A soft hand pulled me up. At first I thought it was Conrad, but it was even gentle than Conrad. Such a delicate touch, like a woman's. Maybe it was Cheri, or Anissina.

Or, No there was no doubt. I glanced up to see the beautiful emeralds glancing into mine.

"Wolfram."

HEY! So what do you think of this chapter? its only about the proof, i am sorry it's so late now, i had a friend around that needed help with hwk and i needed help too... well yeah you get the point. So anyway. I will try to upload everyday even if they are short. Anyway enjoy .


	6. Chapter 6, conrad's heart

~Wolfram P.O.V~

As my bonds were undone and i slowly got the blood back to my wrist's i glanced around. Yuuri, to my surprise, had his hands wrapped around his head; his legs looked weak as i staggered over to him. surely i couldn't be much help to him but i wanted to feel his soft skin again. It had been so long, or at least it felt so long. As he fell down i reached out and entangled my arms around his locking my body in front of his. Slowly life returned to his eyes as they locked into mine and his sheepish grin returned to his face. the relief of seeing my Yuuri made my body weak and our entangled persons fell to the floor. No objection came on his part as i lifted my hand to his cheek the warmth radiating off slowly increasing with his blush.

"I really love you Yuuri." I smiled; this was my wimpy, cheating, royal, Yuuri. I really do love him.

~Conrad P.O.V~

Yuuri and Wolfram fell together, seeing them so deeply in love, I thought it would be a relief, but it hurt. I guess I always wanted them to be the clueless kids I could protect. I always wanted to be able to love my naive king and my short tempered brother... well sister... they are not kids anymore. They have found love, they surely know it themselves.

"Conrad." The sharp tone of Gwendal's drew my attention away from the children enjoying each other's embrace on the floor and back to my mother and brother, the inventor and the tired man who once was my opponent, the one who beat me in swordsman ship, my only real talent at the time.

"hm." I moaned half heartedly, only wanting to leave this room and have a hot drink, something to calm me down.

"Conrad, we know this is Wolfram now, that only adds to our problem, we are dealing with something we have no idea about, that girl only confused us more. If this was a simple kidnapping we could of just got him back, but if this is truly our brother then..." he trailed off looking at what was now his sister resting her head against his kings, for a second a smile flashed across his face then he sunk back to his normal, serious, emotionless expression.

"We will have to go back to the forest then wont we? Surely there will be a clue there?" I chirped in my best fake 'happy' voice.

Anissina shook her head, "I am afraid that i haven't picked up any bizarre activity from around that area. Well other than an increase in the rabbit and wolf population..." she trailed off silencing herself.

A large ruff knock on the door made all the attention snap towards it. There stood Dorcascos, he was bent over clenching his stomach; his respiration was long and deep.

"Dorcascos...?" started Gunter, after all it was his soldier,

"G-G-Girl..." he stuttered. "The Girl..." he just about managed,

"Jess?" asked Yuuri as him and Wolfram slowly stood up, growing from their place on the ground ground, they were still locked together by their fingers, Wolfram didn't want to let go in case of never being to grab on again.

He nodded at the king slightly then one word that made us all freeze "Gone."

~Wolfram P.O.V~

My heart had stopped beating for a second to compel with the silence that flooded the room. She had gone. The only person who might know how to turn me back has gone.

"How?" growled Gwendal, more aggressively than usual.

"W-Well, that's the thing, we don't know. One moment she was there, then... she was gone and the room was destroyed." He whimpered softly.

Okay x hope you enjoyed x


	7. Chapter 7, City's doom

AN: sorry for the shortness of my last chapter but I wanted to try and get one out quickly, I try to upload daily but was busy all day, when I wrote it I had a friend around so she wasn't happy, I will try and write longer ones though

"What do you mean by destroyed?" asked Gwendal, his voice was wavering which was very out of character for him,

"The windows smashed, the carpets ripped, scratches along the walls where the wallpaper is ripped, furniture broken, and she is nowhere in sight." Choked Dorcascos

Yuuri nodded to him as Gunter told him to Tell Gisela to help them tidy up the mess and find the girl. Yuuri looked at Wolfram, she looked so pretty, so different, now that there was a obvious threat to them her eyes were the same as when she was a boy, there was danger in them, not for Yuuri, for anyone that tried to hurt him. how had he not seen how she/he felt before now...

He tightened his grip on her hand and smiled, outside it was darkening again, last night he was curled up trying to escape a persistent blonde, temperamental, fire wielding fiancé. Now he was faced with a pretty young woman, he saw a whole other side to wolfram; he saw the gentle, pretty scared side that only loved Yuuri.

"Lets go to bed" he smiled, he could see his fiancé was stressed, Wolfram hadn't gotten a good sleep last night and no food all day, some supper before bed would be a good idea.

"Gwendal, can you send some supper to our room?" asked Yuuri merrily, stroking his fiancé's hand with his thumb, never had he felt so close to Wolfram. Not when he would stand between Yuuri and enemies' so recklessly, not when he would talk deep into the night so calmly, not when they would play with Greta together, no standing here, peacefully with a beautiful girl, he realised how he felt.

~Wolfram P.O.V~

Yuuri, his hands were so soft against my skin, i never wanted to break contact with his, but i couldn't exactly drag him into the bath. I will always today when he so openly loved me. Slowly i brushed the bubblegum shampoo through my long golden locks and smiled, I knew this was my dream -Yuuri loved me- But it didn't matter, somehow it wasn't me, he was in love with another girl, it only felt like me.

"I love you."

I repeat that phrase over and over in my head and will never forget it, i will always remind him. Whenever he needs me too, because I love him. slowly I pulled myself into my pink dressing gown, my chest was slightly tight but it hadn't grown too much, I wondered into our bedroom after towel drying my hair and saw Yuuri sat at the desk, besides him some snacks, suddenly my hunger grew back to me, i hadn't eaten for 24 hours now...

We sat together and ate our meal. He brushed my hair making it silky. Slowly we crawled into bed and in each other soft embrace drifted into a long deep slumber. Eventually I woke up and a soft breeze drifted in through the window left slightly ajar. I slid from under the covers, looking at Yuuri, in the night he had rolled over and curled up as always. As I shuffled across the floor something, Someone stopped me.

"Hey."

The vice was cold and unfamiliar; no emotion was shown through in. I glared into the darkness looking for someone.

"A-Allie..."

The second voice was familiar, Banshee. They came from the corner opposite to the window, near Yuuris side of the bed. They had snuck in through the night.

"Jess, you said it was him right," said the first voice, there was confidence growing in it, even i couldn't see them, i could feel their eyes fixated on my body, suddenly i felt inappropriate.

"Who's there." I had to speak right, i mean it was my only option, i didn't know what i truly expected, but it was not what i got.

A small flicker came from the far side of the bed, like a flame flickering in the wind, fighting to stay lit, then it grew slowly with a circular spin. It did not illuminate the room, rather engulfed it. the light ate the room, flooding everything in its hypnotic motions. Then, darkness. The fire left and a slight cackling in the distance could be heard, other than that no noise came. Slowly light started to return, dim at first so i could only tell i was still in our room. No apparent changes, Yuuri stirred but i no longer felt the watchful presence of the voices' owners. Then a slow dangerous light lit the room through a slight gap in the curtain to an almost orange shade, heat flooded in shortly after. Yuuri moaned at the discomfort and sat up slowly glancing around. He must of been able to see me in the strange orange glow because he looked to me and called my name concerned. I answered him by turning away and striding to the window. I threw back the curtains and outside flooded in. My heart stopped.

A once great nation was gone. Fire burned homes and residents. Those who managed to escape the flames that engulfed their homes, their lives were murdered by well equipped men and women. This was an ambush, not of a town but of a country. Instinctively i ran to my door and flung it open. The sight that met my eyes made my heat stop. A blonde girl who looked about ten years old, similar to Greta, Her clothes suggested that she was rich, made of fine blue velvet. The small diamond ornament rested on her head only proved her status, she was a princess. Her long bangs shielded her stern face, underneath them hid a blood-stained, cried out face of a young girl who had seen too much. She knelt over her twins limp, lifeless body, crying. Around her gathered may solders. Each had their faces mostly covered, spare a slit for their eyes and their mouths.

She acted as if she didn't even notice them. Slowly she raised her head and looked at them who surrounded her. That was when unfroze myself. I dived forwards, grabbing the sword resting by the door, just in case, and swoop at one of them in a kink in their armour. The imaged blurred slightly when my blade made contact and sliced through like air, not the slightest bit of resistance. Was this was all just some illusion, a ploy?

The girl lifted her head and cocked it to one side, her fringe that should cover her right eye pushed away to reveal a glowing green orb in its place, the eye barely had a pupil and seemed to illuminate the area, the other one was a teal similar to the banshee's. She fixed them on me, nobody else paid any attention too me, i was invisible here, to all but her. a cheesy fake grin flashed on her face, before she stood up, pain was obvious to anybody, even before she started to speak.

Her voice was low, hurt, and demeaning "Oz, Bru, Oliver, Mitty," she changed her focus from guard to guard, their smug smirks transformed into pierced lips, their eyes narrowed under their masks, she paid no heed, "Shi, Jess, kid..." she paused slightly, "Abyss" he voice showed grief most in that word before she snapped, fury raging in her voice "everyone." her tone darkened and her face lost colour and anything that made it look even slightly human, it was empty.

Each of her surrenders shifted on their feet, they tightened their grip on their weapons, some backing up slightly, she glanced sideways at me and smiled emptily, i was slightly afraid to be honest, "You remind me of Shinou," she grimaced before launching forwards, away from me her outstretched leg sailed below the swinging blade and knocked the persons neck, a crippling span sounded above the flames as his limp body fell. As he fell she took his weapon and the one sheathed by the person to her right, mid air she turned and prepared to make impact with the ground, bending her knees, and outstretching her arms, she was poised, the second her oes touched the soil road she sprang forward, easily slicing through two more of them o the way, she span the sword and the hilt crashed into another's face sending him flying backwards into one of the piles of burt rubble that was once a house.

Watching the scene my body had frozen, a familiar voice came from behind me, it was soft though drained of life not how I recognised it, and I had heard it twice before that night, even if I hadn't made the link. She stepped beside me as I examined her. Her outfit consisted of high black boots to her knees with red details woven in and black shorts over her darkened red leggings a black vest top with a darkened red cloak flowing from her neck, the hood pulled down. Her skin was fair and her hair was a golden blond, even if it had dirt in it and it was messy it's beauty was still undeniable, it still elegantly covered her right eye, her left one was the teal i had seen too much of today. Her hands were slender by her side, on both hands her middle finger had a ring, each similar in design, her left one was a tear-drop shaped sapphire surrounded by a silver leaf; her right hand held the same ring with a ruby instead. He face was ever mutual, a strap of an eye patch stretched around her head, though the main part lay under her fringe, which made it almost useless.

The voice belonged both to the small, unlikely warrior and the stranger that had hidden herself in my bed room. Why did she want me to see this?

Sorry i didn't upload yesterday I will TRY to upload daily even if they are short chapters... but here is todays...


	8. Chapter 8, Alice's life

"The things of tomorrow I do not understand, the tings of the past are out of my hands." Her voice was slow and steady as she spoke, not allowing time for me to respond to her sour-sweet voice before it rung out again, her eyes remained fixated on the young, lost warrior in front of us, "That's why I try focus on the things of today." She closed her eyes as the young warrior had defeated all of the men and fell once again to the side of her twin, and shook violently.

"Who are you?" I ventured, a question I needed the answerer too.

Ignoring his question she continued with a sigh. "Unfortunately, the things of today cannot exist without the things of the past and can so easily be altered by the things of tomorrow. That is why going ever on and on I continue, circling my thoughts in a carrousel of agony." She took a long breath, tears threatening to swell from her eyes "I fear that I will forget, my heart start vanishing. That's how I felt. Suddenly I saw I couldn't break free. I was slipping through the cracks into a dark eternity, with nothing but my pain and my paralyzing agony to tell me who I am who I was." There was a long pause before a singular word slipped from her mouth. "Uncertainty." She glanced at the sky where flames crackled above us and a delusional smoke blocked out the blue sky. "Maybe it's a dream, Maybe nothing else is real, would it even mean a thing if I showed them how I felt?"

"I got tired of all the pain, of the misery inside. They eventually pushed me too far... I snapped, 'You would tell me what to say, you me where to go, because I don't know how to care and I may not ever know, yet if I make another move there is no more turning back because everything will change. It all will fade to black.' Nobody dare to speak afterwards. It only took a day for news of the princess' words to spread. Then the darkness came, they stole the light of the fire we guarded by using it against us, burn us in our own strength. Eventually everything faded to black ashes. So many died. Very few escaped. I donated my life to gathering the rest of us together. My heart would never waver. I at least wanted to find my brothers, if nobody else. Then with the help of two people, I managed to find one of my brothers. His heart was already fading from the world by then. Three artefacts could save his heart, we cannot gather them alone, and we need status. That is why you are as you are. Wolfram. Those three artefacts have the power to fulfil both our wishes, it was luck alone that Jess managed to find you, she was searching for the maou in truth, you were just a fortunate accident." She had truth written in her eyes and voice, I don't know why I trusted this woman, but I did.

"I trust you."

That was all I could manage, her words may have been confusing, and maybe one day they would make sense to me. But I would trust her; if she can turn me back into a boy I will help her.

As I said the words the young girl stood up, a demonic flash covered her eyes as s smirk covered he small face and she whipped off the drying blood. She flicked it away and stole a small dagger off one of her victims and ran away between the rubble. My eyelids weighed down, I caught my last glimpse of the burning world and the mysterious girl as everything faded away. My eyes opened to see Yuuri's face, though illuminated by candle light; half of it was engulfed in deep shadow.

"Y-Yuuri." I stuttered still unsure of what was real and what were illusions.

"Wolfram." He sighed with relief; I was lying on the floor in our dimly lit room alone with the young king. My nightgown had road up my legs revealing too much skin and my chest was too tight as it was designed for a boy after all, "thank god, seriously what happened, you just suddenly collapsed."

Honestly I didn't know the answer myself yet. Since it was probably just a strange dream I decided not to speak about the banshee's friend,

"I'm sorry."

My face was hot as Yuuri looked into my eyes, I felt flushed and worry free. Together we went back to sleep, locking our fingers to one another's subconsciously, neither one of us minded; we both wanted the security the other offered.

In the morning I went to the library search for any records for burning city's, on a scale like that. Looking for records for fire tribes, for reasoning for last night, but, just as I expected, I found nothing. Well that was until.

"Blondie." A voice materialized by the window, when I saw her, the girl from last night, I almost fell out of my seat. Not quite where I wanted to meet her, in a large room empty of all life except us. She smirk seeing the fear in my eyes, "Don't speak too much do ya?" she hopped off and strolled onwards me reading out random titles that I had been reading "Records of demolishment", "Records of attacks." And so on, she eventually sat on the table next to me and locked into my eyes, "what are you looking for?" her voice was low and dangerous.

Suddenly courage built up in my body and I glared at her with eyes to kill.

"You."

Almost instantly I regretted being so dangerously rude to such a dangerous, mysterious girl, but her response was unexpected. Laughing, loud and sweet, a change from her usual self.

"You definitely won't find anything here you know." She smirked at me in an unreadable fashion a mix between cunning smugness and maybe... misery. Really I didn't understand this girl.

"What's your name?"

"Is that all you want to know? You seemed so interesting too." She shrugged with disappointment.

"No. It's not. But let's start off easy."

"Easy you say? How about we turn this into a game." She leaned back, off guard and relaxed, as if she couldn't hear the soldiers clinking armour outside, or worse, didn't care.

"A game? What do you mean?"

"If you ask me a question I can ask you one. We each get three passes."

"Seems boring if you ask me." What was I doing? I needed to ask these questions! I needed answers and this was a good way to do it!

"Ha. I knew you were interesting. Okay little blonde flower. I guess we will make this interesting. The first one to pass must do as the other says. Willingly or not. I shall follow you without question to turn you back into a boy. If I win, you must do the same for me, to help my brother."

"Deal." It wasn't too bad I don't think. What could she ask me?

"Okay, flower child. You can go first."

"Name. What is your name?"

"People call me Alice, that's all you need to call me. My turn, correct?"

I nodded, that was a short answer but it was all I needed, or at least all I was going to get.

"Then, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Can I call you Wolf?"

What was this? Was she mocking me such an empty question, it reviled nothing

"I guess." The atmosphere was cold and empty. "Who is you brother?"

It seemed suitable as a question if I may have to help him.

"My brother, why time will revile, I shall tell you that he is someone you know." She paused, slightly hurt by some memory or far off thought, "Who is your farther."

That hit home. My chest gapped as I gasped for air. Memories of my farther are not exactly good ones, but one I would have to face to turn back. "My father is..." the words felt alien in my throat, "Wolfdal von Bielefeld." I gasped afterwards. It actually hurt to say his name, I winced at the memories that came flooding back but blinked them away, not wishing to re-live the suppressed memories. "What connects you too the banshee?" I growled, trying to hide my pain.

"Hm. Banshee? Is that what she called herself? She is my fiancés sister." Answered the blonde woman sat in front of me. A sly smirk coated her face as her eye met mine. "Do you love Yuuri?" she sniggered.

"Of cores... now-"

"No. You don't."

Her voice shocked me. It was serious and un-altered as she spoke.

"What do you mean i d-"

"Why do you think you do?"

"WE ARE FIANCES!"

"Tell me, Wolfram, when did he last cuddle to you as his fiancé, did you ever have a romantic dinner? Has he even told you he loves you, sincerely?"

She had me there. Yuuri had never cuddled to me at night and whispered to me his feeling. In fact he never cuddled me until I turned into a woman. He had never asked to spend the day alone with just me. He didn't even ask if we could eat dinner together. When we went to earth he would try to stop us. We practically had to force him to let us come. Only once had he ever been to my family's domain. When he did he almost killed me! Thank Shinou he managed to stop himself!

"Wolfram!" a large knock on the door snapped me back; in front of me was an empty desk. A lone note for me 'looks like a draw.' The open window aloud a light breeze to flood the room. The door creaked open and my beautiful fiancés obsidian orbs glanced at me in concern. Hiding the pain I felt at seeing his face I grinned goofily,

"Hi Yuuri!" I half-sung

"Wolfram! I didn't know where you went, geeze, it's a nice day, why are you in the library?!"

Without giving me a chance to respond he remembered why he was really here, "Wolfram! Pochi is in danger!"

"Liesel?" i immediately jumped up and ran from the room to Gwendal's office, our usual meeting place in this sort of incident. I flung the door open and saw Gwendal, Conrad and Günter already waiting for us.

"brothers." I started "What's happened?"

"There seems to be an interesting trio hunting dragons, we think." Said Gwendal.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, I relaxed slightly and listened to my older brothers explain.

"Two girls, one boy." Stated Gunter reading from a report sent presumably from Yosak.

"One of the girls matching the description of our missing banshee." Gwendal interrupted

"Have been sighted entering the dragons cliffs, a protected area, without permission, on further examination no traps have been let out, no path has been trod to our knowledge, dragons have changed flight patterns and less sightings in local areas have been reported." Continued Gunter.

"You mean to say the banshee is playing with dragons." Said stated a little too bluntly.

Gwendal nodded to confirm my words and turned to Yuuri. Yet Conrad was the one who spoke "We are considering re-enforcing the area to try and stop more culprits from entering-"

"I'll go." I snapped

"Wolfram, you-" Conrad started but I cut him off.

"I know I'm a girl, I still know how to wield a sword and I can still use my fire. I'll be fine. I need to find this banshee, she know how to turn me back."

My fist's automatically clenched. I knew I had to do this. No matter what. Even though this strange trio probably had nothing to do with the magic used on me it could also be that they are Alice and the banshee who could turn me back. I had to go.

"I'll go too." The sweet, naive voice of my fiancé rang free around the room and swelled into my ears.

"Your majesty, it would be safer if-" I started to pity Conrad, each time he spoke he was cut off

"I am staying with Wolfram."

Honestly, not too long ago he was clawing to get away from me. Now I'm a pretty girl he can't get enough.

After a short... discussion... they agreed to let Yuuri come, so long as he had the protection of me... and Conrad... and Günter... and Hube... and Yosak... that was it, but it was still a lot of people. Sighing I left to prepare for morning departure.

AN: ok, i had to add in Hube, he is in hardly any fan fictions and too me is an underappreciated character. I am going to put more of wolframs dad into the story so if you have any ideas be sure to share, sorry for the rubbish-ness, I just want to get moving. And when you first meet Alice she sounds like she is speaking nonsense. Because she is. I was basically trying to make her seem smart, hurt, lost and zoned out slightly looking at the darkest day in her past. You will learn more about her, jess and her fiancé. I am glad you are reading my nonsense; I didn't expect so many people to enjoy this... Really! I am so glad . please feel free to review or Pm me with any ideas .

~Devileah


	9. Chapter 9, Fiance's love

"Yuuri!" I called at his peaceful figure in the dark.

Normally I admit it would be me to sleep in as long as possible but I couldn't sleep last night. Not when she was so close, she was the only one to know how to turn me back. It was scary how much she knew about me actually. Dreamily Yuuri looked at me through the candle light as I held out his clothes. "Get dressed wimp." I blushed a little as he crawled out of bed. I turned away but still felt him boring holes through my skin too my soul.

"Wolfram" his voice massaged into me so soothingly. I lost myself then, spinning to my fiancés surprise I wrapped my arms around his body and dug my face in at the base of his neck. What shocked me most was when his tight, strong arms pulled me closer, returning the warm embrace, I didn't want to move. Still I didn't enjoy it like I dreamt I would. When I dreamt of but I didn't expect these lumps separating us. I sighed and slowly withdrew my arms; we had to go, no matter how much I longed for Yuuri's warm embrace.

"Wolfram" he moaned sweetly as he released his warm grip.

"Wimp." I replied with my faux smile painted on.

Waving my hand I spoke again "Liesel needs us."

Yuuri chuckled at my remark. Did he know what I really came for? He couldn't be that naive.

"Pochi is waiting!" he sighed shortly.

Slowly he unbuttoned his night shirt and let it fall to the floor. His muscles just slightly toned from running and such. He really was handsome. "W-Wolfram." He stuttered. "Are you going to watch?" he asked.

"I am your fiancé!" I cooed as usual. It may be true but I guess I will respect his wishes. I turned to face away, sitting on the opposite side of our bed. I guess even now he was still modest about his body.

"Yuuri?" I asked without thinking.

"Um." He confirmed his attention.

"I love you."

I would say it as many times as he needed. I expected his normal response, silence, but surprisingly, like so much else. It had changed.

"I know"

AN: okay I know it's a short chapter but I have been working on something else for a while now . this is all I had time to do, I thought it would be cute so there you have it .

Also 'Pikeboo' I want to thank you for your reviews I have gotten an insight from your POV of the story from them as personally I saw them differently as I already have a general idea of where I am taking this so thank you for your reviews, again a BIG help! Thank you (^.^)


End file.
